Weird
by The D.o.D
Summary: Tomo and Soi come to realize that they aren't the only ones who harbor the emotion of loneliness. I would say...OOC-ness for them both. Slight. I dunno. R&R plz!


Author's Note: I was cleaning out my friend's CDs the other day and came across the Hanson album. So, being nostalgia freaks, we popped it in and listened to it. The song 'Weird' came up and I thought 'OH MY GOD! Tomo and Soi!'. So I got the lyrics and here's the songfic!  
  
Weird  
  
The moon shone onto the ground of the vacant courtyard of the Kuto palace. Two pairs of eyes were open and staring at the celestial orb in the sky, watching it cast its light and make shadows jump out from behind trees and rocks. It was a clear night and all the constellations in the heavens were visible. The two people who the eyes belonged to traced the same constellation. A simultaneous 'Nakago' was whispered into the night.  
  
The young man whose eyes sparkled with golden longing sighed sadly and put his head on his arms as he looked off of his balcony. The wind blew gently, sweeping the young man's silvery black bangs off to the side. He shivered slightly; the wind felt foreign to his face as he was always hiding behind his mask of opera paint. He sighed once more before going back into his bedroom and pulling on a heavier bed robe. He cast his eyes in the direction of the fountain in the center of the courtyard. It was then that he saw her, standing on her balcony, eyes cast down to the fountain as well. Her shoulders went up then down in a forlorn sigh. The woman on the opposite side of the palace looked up and briefly touched her grey-green eyes to the golden ones staring at her from across the courtyard. The young man looked away and walked back inside his chambers. He slid the door shut quietly and sat down at his vanity.  
  
The younger woman at the other side of the palace shook her head and exposed a small sad smile. She shut her eyes and her bottom lip quivered a bit. Tonight was one of those nights where she was alone. Her lover didn't come to her, even if it was only for a chi raising. She didn't mind; it was the utter loneliness of her room that she did mind. Her red hair got tangled in the wind as it blew. Sakura petals and parts of flowers flew by her. A single whole flower tapped her hand. The young woman cradled the flower in her hands, inhaling the fragrance of the soft petals. She looked back over to where her fellow seishi had been. They had been rivals since they met that day. But tonight, all tough fronts were let down and the two were on the same emotional wavelength. Both were longing and lonely, wishing that the same person would come to comfort them. But the only person who would be comforting them would be the other.  
  
Isn't it weird?  
  
Isn't it strange?  
  
Even though we're just strangers  
  
On this runaway train  
  
We were trying to find  
  
A place in the sun  
  
We've lived in the shadows  
  
But doesn't every one?  
  
Isn't it strange how we all feel a little bit weird sometimes?  
  
Two pairs of slippered feet tapped down the hallways of the palace. They were both going the same place though neither one noticed the other one's chi. All either of them wanted to do was find someone to get rid of their loneliness. The seishi's eyes were no longer cold and cruel, but sad and caring. Small traces of tears shone on them. The light of the night turned the tear-filled eyes into prisms of emotion. The two seishi ran faster down the corridors, twisting and turning until they came to the central room of the palace. That's when their eyes truly had a chance to meet.  
  
Isn't it hard standing in the rain?  
  
Yeah, you're on the verge of going crazy and heart's in pain  
  
No one can hear  
  
But you're screaming so loud  
  
You feel like you're all alone  
  
In the faceless crowd  
  
Isn't strange  
  
How we all  
  
Get a little bit weird sometimes  
  
Both stared at the other nervously, as if conveying their feelings to one another would extract a laugh from the other. The darker haired seishi straightened up and shook himself out of his trance.  
  
"What are you doing out here this late?" he asked coldly. His voice outside might have sounded spiteful and harsh but inside it was cracking and soft. The red haired seishi shook herself out of her daze and narrow her eyes.  
  
"I could ask you the same question," she spat quietly. The seishi turned their backs to one another. And crossed their arms in front of their chest. A lone tear slipped out of both their eyes.  
  
Sitting on the side  
  
Waiting for sign  
  
Hoping that your love will change  
  
Reaching for a hand that'll understand  
  
Someone who feels the same  
  
When you live in a cookie cutter world and different is the same  
  
So you don't stand out  
  
But you don't fit in  
  
Weird  
  
The golden eyed seishi turned around first. He wiped off a tear from his cheek.  
  
"Who are we kidding, Soi?" he asked softly. "You know as well as I do that we're both feeling alone. Its as if..." Without turning around the younger seishi finished,  
  
"As if our hearts are beating for nothing. And even though they're beating, it's a hollow sound. As if we're both on the verge of dying." She turned around and faced her rival. Her eyes were soft. Tears shone on the grey-green orbs. The taller seishi's lips cracked into a caring smile.  
  
"We're not that different, you know. Both of our hearts are beating for the same reason. Beating for the man that saved us both. And even though we may feel alone, we're not. Because..." the man hesitated. His gold eyes were cautious, as if afraid to finish his sentence.  
  
"Because," Soi began softly. She paused, "because...we have each other, and we always will, Tomo."  
  
Sitting on the side waiting for sign  
  
Hoping that your love will change  
  
Reaching for a hand that'll understand  
  
Someone who feels the same  
  
When you live in a cookie cutter world and different you can be  
  
So you don't stand out  
  
And you don't fit in  
  
Tomo smiled a genuine caring and surprised smiled. He bit his bottom lip and walked towards Soi.  
  
"As much as we may seem to hate each other, we're an incredible team, you know that, don't you?" he asked.  
  
"I do," Soi smiled. They looked at each other, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Just do it," Tomo said, "We're both thinking it." Soi flung her arms around her partner and cried into his shoulder. Tomo's long arms squeezed his fellow seishi protectively. Tears slipped silently down Tomo's cheeks and dripped onto Soi's head. She looked up and wiped tears off of his face. She sighed and placed her head on his chest. He smiled sadly at her and rested his cheek on top of her head. The two seishi stood in the moonlight holding each other in the security of the palace.  
  
"Thank you, Tomo," she whispered lovingly, "for letting me know I wasn't really alone."  
  
"You're welcome, Soi," he whispered back. After the last tear had fallen, Tomo released Soi. "We're not to mention this to anyone, understood?" he asked with authority  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Soi said mock-cockily. The two seishi smiled and went back to their rooms.  
  
Before going back to sleep, the seishi looked off their balcony at the others' room and smiled. Both slept a little easier knowing that their feelings were not just within themselves, but shared with the one person they didn't expect.  
  
Oh, isn't it strange  
  
How we all feel a little bit weird  
  
Strange how we all get a little bit  
  
Strange how we all feel a little bit weird  
  
Sometimes  
  
Just a little bit weird sometimes 


End file.
